


Interlude

by virgilsjourney (jenna221b)



Series: Learning & Loving [7]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Logan & Patton #know but that's really not a surprise just wait for a future part lmao, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Sleeptalking, Virgil is completely gone on him bless, Wizard of Oz References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/virgilsjourney
Summary: Continues from 'Distraction'------------------------------“Hmm...flying...” he mumbles.Virgil blinks. He waits a few seconds to determine that yes, that did just happen and yes, Roman does sleep-talk.And it’sadorable.





	Interlude

Once again, Virgil wakes up so, so slowly. He is cocooned in warmth, and he sighs contentedly, keeping his eyes closed, just enjoying the moment. Eventually, he realises there’s some sort of weight on him, and he opens his eyes. He blinks the sleep away and the first thing he sees is Roman’s arm, flung across his stomach. Then, he notices that Roman’s copy of the Wicked script is by his hip, and he smiles at the thought of Roman falling asleep reading it, the book eventually slipping out of his grasp.

Roman’s fingers twitch, and Virgil turns his head. He sees that Roman has given him all of the covers. He looks completely dead to the world, but Virgil can see that he’s starting to shiver, goosebumps running up his forearms. And, that won’t do at all. He tries to shift at least half of the covers over Roman, and Roman turns in his sleep, moving closer towards him.

“Hmm...flying...” he mumbles.

Virgil blinks. He waits a few seconds to determine that yes, that did just happen and yes, Roman does sleep-talk. 

And it’s  _adorable._

“What?” Virgil whispers back. He’s intrigued and- well, charmed. Roman’s imagination can be a funny thing. “We’re not flying, Roman.”

But, Roman is insistent: “No, not...” He yawns hugely, still trying to speak, and Virgil almost doesn’t catch it: “Flying... flying monkeys.”

“What are you-oh.  _Oh_.” Virgil bites down on his lip, doing his best to keep his laughter as silent as possible. Of course, leave it to Roman to have Oz-related dreams. At first, he thinks that’s all it is, but suddenly a definite crease appears between Roman’s eyes.

“Vir... Virgil?”

Virgil frowns at how Roman’s voice sounds higher-pitched than normal. He leans closer, and sees that Roman’s lashes are slightly damp.  _Nightmare_ , he deduces quickly, and he’s acting instinctively again, reaching out and brushing some of Roman’s hair away from his face, and praying that it’s somewhat soothing.

“Shh,” Virgil says. “I’m here.”

But, Roman still appears worried. “You... okay?”

Virgil swallows, throat suddenly tight with emotion. How is it that, even in sleep, Roman can still be so... caring? “No flying monkeys. You fought them all off,” he gets out.

Roman’s arm slowly moves off Virgil’s stomach. And  _pat pat pat_ , his hand clumsily travels over Virgil’s chest, as if checking for flying monkey-inflicted wounds. 

Virgil covers Roman’s hand with his own. “Stop that, it’s all good,” he murmurs. “I’m okay.” He squeezes Roman’s hand, and Roman’s fingers twitch once more.

Roman yawns again. The crease between his eyes finally disappears, as he’s seemingly satisfied that Virgil is safe. Virgil starts to think the whole thing is about more than flying monkeys. Not that it’s any of his business, of course.

He strokes Roman’s hair, making his movements slow and careful, until Roman’s breathing imitates it. 

“Mmm... good. S’good.” One more yawn and Roman’s face slackens as he’s pulled into a deeper sleep.

Virgil shakes himself.  _There’s really no reason to keep stroking his hair now, idiot._ He gingerly climbs out of bed, making sure that the covers are still over Roman. He checks that the curtains are fully drawn- no point in Roman waking any earlier than he has to. Besides, Virgil suspects he stayed up later than usual just to... check he was okay.

Because that’s what Roman does, he thinks. Because he cares  _so_  much, and he opens up his whole heart and anyone who hurts him shouldn’t have the honour of even  _knowing_  him and-

“Wow. Shit,” Virgil whispers, out in the corridor. And, although he remembers the revelation from last night, he tries the words out loud: “I really, really love him.”

His voice is far from steady, but he has to admit that it still sounds  _right_. If his life were a musical, he thinks wryly, this might be the time for a song. He settles for going into the kitchen.

The first thing he sees is a small pile of papers on the table. He approaches them with some trepidation, recognising the title font as his essay. But, well, he tries to reason, he can’t run from it forever. 

As he picks them up, he realises a torn page from what looks like a notebook lies on the very top. He squints, familiar with Logan’s hasty scrawl:

_Good morning Virgil,_

_Roman emailed me this last night as he expressed concern about your stress surrounding this. Rest assured, I’ve taken a look- your reasoning is sound, there are only two minor grammatical errors, and even with those included, I can only see this getting a B minus at the very worst._

_-Logan_

_PS: If it does get less than a B minus (a highly unlikely outcome), do let me know. I have experience debating unjust markers._

_PPS: I believe this also belongs to you. I doubt you’d like it just lying around so..._

Virgil turns the page over, puzzled. It’s not a very Logan-like way of ending a note, so what could-

He blushes immediately as he turns the paper over. It’s the page he had ripped out of Logan’s notebook when... his face grows warmer as his eyes quickly scan the shaky “I could kiss you”s, all looping into one another.

Well. Logan  _definitely_  knows, he thinks. Which, logically, also means Patton definitely knows.

Well. Well. So what?

That’s not the priority right now, Virgil thinks, setting the essay and note back down. What _is_ the priority is that Roman is still sleeping, and hopefully not dreaming of monkeys, winged or otherwise. And last night... was a Lot, and Virgil wants, _needs_  to thank him, but he doesn’t quite know how...

The answer comes to him, a precious tucked away memory, of warmth and comfort. 

“Pancakes,” he says to himself. He nods decisively, and opens the fridge, choosing to ignore how love-struck he just sounded.


End file.
